


A Day in the Life~ October

by ERamos9696, happy29



Series: A Day in the Life [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-28 17:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12611624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERamos9696/pseuds/ERamos9696, https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: Follow Steve and Danny through daily text message exchanges as they continue to forge ahead with their new relationship and family. New team members, new challenges, new struggles... it's all a day in the life. The McGarrett-Williams Family is still in New Jersey with Danny's family. On the first day, Danny takes his sister Stella out to look for a place to rent, Steve bonds with Danny's dad, there's a poker game with the Williams clan and Steve is out-numbered and out-played, then Danny and Steve go out with Bridgette and Ted and show them how to pull off a true PDA .





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to October!!! Wow we have such a great following and as promised, we have continued with our daily exchanges. You all are the best!! Thank you for the kudos, the comments, the love and support! Starting on October 2nd, I went on medical leave following surgery so the first week or so of text exchanges may seem less involved. Took a while to get my brain coherent. My lovely co-author created a text exchange between Grace and Nahele to cover the time while I was in surgery and at home recovering on that first day. She is the best and I love her! It also gave me something to read and focus on when I got home and not the pain I was in. All is well with me now. I'm still off work for 2 more weeks so I will try my best to get us up to date with the posts. I cannot believe in real time we are already into November!!!

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flying home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of the medical leave for happy29... let's just say my contribution on this day was minimal to say the least :)

 

 

Follow the time stamps!!!

Left side is Grace, right is Nahele. They are on the flight home to Hawaii

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny convinces Steve a treehouse is a good idea, they look at a possible restaurant location and Gracie is still bummed about not being able to have Steve's last name...

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel comes to dinner...

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Steve's morning gets interrupted...

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nahele has issues, Danny tries to help...

 

Nahele message to Danno...

 

 

Back to Steve and Danno

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nahele finally comes around and Danny isn't sure Steve making pancakes with the help of children is a good idea...

 

Nahele and Danno text...

 

 

Back to Steve and Danno text...

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 


	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always with the eggshells leads to misunderstandings...

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking Grace up in the mornings is dangerous, giving her a bedtime curfew is the straw that breaks the camel's back...


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thursday is date night...

 


	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve has doubts...

* For whatever reason Danny's messages got delayed and showed up hours later...

this is how the conversation was supposed to go. 

 


	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my co-author for the double meaning text in the wee hours of the morning. I really needed that after my doctor visit the day before. I love you! You are such a special person.

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night...

 

Steve and Mary text

 

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a day of exes and mothers...


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day at the aquarium...

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Grace fly home to Jersey and while in the air, Steve and Danny work on their relationship workbook through text...


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny is in Jersey when he gets the message from Steve about Toast, Kamekona and Nahele...

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flying home...

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace goes to school but that doesn't stop her from checking on Nahele...

 

Next two screen shots are from Danno's phone

so Steve on the left and Danny on the right!

 

 

Grace and Nahele Text!!

 

 

 

Back to Steve and Danno~ Stars with 9:58 timestamp

 


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace learns her punishment from the principal...


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nahele's game, Stan flies in and it's Tex's last day...

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace and Charlie spend the day with Stan, and Danny and Steve take Nahele furniture shopping...


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a lazy Sunday...

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The apartment for Nahele is finally finished, on to the fake tree for the treehouse for Charlie and Grace wants something for Christmas...

 

Steve on left, Danny on right!

 


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween!! One of Danny's favorite days to spend with his kids...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you all believe we are at the end of October already? Wow, where did the month go? Thank you all again for the love and support as we travel this journey with Steve and Danno.

 


End file.
